


【法兰西之狐】邪教慎入！！！

by Lida018



Series: 法兰西之狐同人 [4]
Category: Napoleonic Era RPF, 法兰西之狐
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lida018/pseuds/Lida018
Summary: 大概就是兄弟俩勾引(?)德高望重的军队大佬的一个故事，内含卡/拿，卡/约，拿/约；斜线有意义最后做一个同人群的群宣：733024794，群名法兰西科学院，讨论法兰西之狐同人。我们写的车在老福特上都被和谐了，现在都放在群文件里。奶瓶书友群1076138062，讨论的都是比较严谨的东西。
Relationships: Lazare Carnot/Joseph Bonaparte, Lazare Carnot/Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte, Napoléon Bonaparte/Joseph Bonaparte
Series: 法兰西之狐同人 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722550
Kudos: 3





	【法兰西之狐】邪教慎入！！！

拿破仑与约瑟夫非常相似，两人几乎就像一对双胞胎，只不过约瑟夫更加稳重内敛，而拿破仑则富有朝气。那两对深邃的金棕色眼睛，同样柔和的面部线条，甚至是额前打着小卷的深棕色短发，让卡诺感到自己是在看一面镜子，像是英俊的纳西瑟斯为自己水面中的倒影而着迷。

现在，这对兄弟毫不介意的他面前抚慰对方。约瑟夫把拿破仑推倒在柔软的大床上，作为回报，拿破仑一把扯开了约瑟夫的外套。他们激烈地拥吻，探索彼此身体的每一部分。

可能因为家族遗传还是什么其他的玩意，他们的双手都白暂，修长而细腻，就连如今第一夫人的双手也不能比这更美丽了。当它们在彼此身上抚摸的时候更是赏心悦目，卡诺一时间看得有些呆了。

“来吧，卡诺先生。”拿破仑的舌头在‘先生’两个字上面打了一个弯，“加入我们。你还在等什么？”

如此热情......卡诺用因激动而颤抖的手缓缓解开扣子，原本应该一瞬间搞定的事情却怎么也解不开。他感到两道炽热的目光落在他身上，不用想，肯定是床上的那对情侣。

“我来帮你。”

约瑟夫也不比卡诺好多少，毕竟他现在面对的是他尊敬的同事与师长般的人物。卡诺感到约瑟夫呼出的热气打在自己胸前，他的脸颊由于兴奋而潮红。

随着‘啪嗒’一声，卡诺华丽的军装外套掉在地上；紧接着是他的马甲和围巾。现在约瑟夫与他更近了，他能清楚的感受到微凉的指肚隔着衬衫抚过他宽厚的胸肌。一股热流涌向卡诺的下身，他不可避免的硬了。

他听到床上拿破仑的轻笑：“男人啊，被欲望控制的动物。哥哥，你为什么不给我们亲爱的将军展示一些乐趣呢？”

约瑟夫瞪了自己的弟弟一眼，随后缓缓蹲下，双手停留在卡诺的裤子扣上。

“拉扎尔，如果你不介意...”

卡诺立马摇了摇头，他似乎猜到约瑟夫将要做什么，心中升起一种莫名的兴奋。

约瑟夫把卡诺轻柔地推坐在墨绿色大床外侧，然后解开长裤和底裤让下方的性/器弹出。他舔舐这东西的顶端，并用手去抚摸根部与囊袋，熟练的服侍着卡诺。

卡诺只感到一阵强烈的快感冲上脑壳，约瑟夫正在用嘴做的那些精妙的事情，好像让他的灵魂都要飞走。拿破仑从背后环住卡诺的脖颈，虎牙轻轻研磨他的耳垂，对他低声耳语，“你看起来很享受啊，将军？也许我应该多邀请你来几次。”

快感如电流般窜过身体，卡诺咒骂一声，按着约瑟夫的头向前律动。在最初的不适后约瑟夫很快适应了节奏，并且配合的用舌头包裹性/器。即将高潮时，卡诺只来得及从约瑟夫嘴里抽出来，然后射在他脸上。

卡诺大口大口的喘气，约瑟夫的脸被白色半透明的精/液覆盖，甚至还有几滴从睫毛上滴落。他显得有些烦恼，只能用袖口简单擦拭几下。拿破仑凑过来，把残留的精/液一点点从哥哥脸上舔去。

色情，又带着点引诱意味的动作让卡诺再次硬了起来。他扫视面前的这对兄弟，隐隐有些期待：“那么，我跟谁先...”

“我来，先让约瑟夫休息一下。”拿破仑瞄了一眼哥哥红肿的嘴唇：“毕竟你刚刚使得力气也不小。”

“如你所愿，第一执政。”

第一执政早已褪去了全部衣物，倚靠在缎面抱枕上。卡诺曾听过不少第一执政的绯闻，现在看来拿破仑在女人之间这么受欢迎并非没有原因。与哥哥约瑟夫不同，拿破仑在军队里服役的时光让他锻炼出了一身丰满的肌肉，加上与生俱来的威严气势，如同一位古罗马传说中走出的英雄战士。

他沿着拿破仑的小腹一路往上亲吻，留下一条晶莹的痕迹。拿破仑闷哼了几声，在卡诺亲到锁骨时强硬地抱起他的头来了个法式深吻。他的舌头于卡诺的纠缠，似乎还带有一丝奶油的甜腻味道。卡诺的手也没闲着，他举起拿破仑的左腿放在自己肩上，另一只手去拿枕头边的精油。拿破仑侧身将深绿色帷幔的绑带挑落。

帷幔落下，把床内隔绝成了一个小世界。昏暗的烛光透过纱帘照在酮体上，更加一丝绯色气息。卡诺将手指涂满了玫瑰气味的精油，初次与男人做/爱的他有些无措。

拿破仑拍了拍他的头：“我来教你，现在，听我命令，将军！先把手指插进去，一根就可以。”

卡诺顺从的把手指送入后/穴，指尖传来的温暖触感让他忍不住想立刻就把自己的分身插进去。

他的指挥官倒吸一口凉气：“不要太快了！还有，别忘了亲吻你伴侣的身体让他更加放松。”

“是，第一执政。”卡诺浅笑了一下，然后缓慢插入第二、第三根手指，细细在穴里旋转。这种动作对拿破仑说既是享乐又是折磨，他的性/器已经挺立起来，忍不住的呻吟请求卡诺快点。

完成使命的手指被抽出，下一秒，火热的性/器就顶在穴/口。卡诺按住拿破仑的肩，一插到底。拿破仑控制不住尖叫起来，身体后仰，露出曲线优美的脖颈。

他平时真的应该多露出脖子的，卡诺想，然后他再次开始移动。

快感充满了拿破仑的每个细胞，他整个身体像八爪鱼一样盘在卡诺身上，理智沉沦于一次次的抽插中，只是按照本能配合对方的节奏。他失去了时间的概念，也许过了很久，或是一瞬间，卡诺的节奏变得越来越凌乱，然后一股滚烫的液体灌进他的身体深处。他也高潮了---白色液体溅在卡诺的胸膛上。

卡诺倒在拿破仑身上，细细端详着对方的容颜，恐怕他今后再见到第一执政时永远不会忘记这样的一张脸吧，沉沦于欲望，得到满足后安详的脸。

“好了，下次不要射在里面，很难清理的。”拿破仑终于从性爱中回过神来，但他明显有些疲惫：“让约瑟夫陪你玩吧，他都等了很久了。”

卡诺将性/器从拿破仑身体里抽出，发出‘啵’的一声。他坐到一直凝视着他们的约瑟夫身后，约瑟夫顺从的转过身，以一种像猫一样的姿势趴下。卡诺抚过紧绷的脊背，直接插了进去。上次做爱留下的精/液充当润滑。

约瑟夫半边脸埋在枕头里，不断从喉咙中冒出模糊的呻吟。即使先前为卡诺做过口活，真正被他在弟弟面前上的时候还是有一点羞耻的，不过以后多来几次就适应了。

卡诺俯下身，炽热的胸膛紧贴着约瑟夫的背。他把头深埋在约瑟夫的深棕卷发里，刚刚清洗过的、绵软的发丝，闻起来是说不出名字的花草的清香。约瑟夫就在这样温暖的怀抱中沉沦，放心的把自己交给卡诺，他在高潮即将到来时用颤抖的声音呻吟道：

“哦，拉扎尔...”

他们过了许久才分开。还没来得及躺下，另一双胳膊就伸过来抱住约瑟夫。

拿破仑覆上约瑟夫散发着潮红余韵的身体，利用后穴里残留的精/液直接插入。约瑟夫闷哼了几声，表示不满；刚刚高潮的身体异常敏感，每一次抽插都让他无力的身体更加飘飘欲仙。拿破仑无视了身下人的抗议，直接吻上他红肿的双唇。他们的舌头彼此纠缠，细致品尝对方的味道。终于分开时唾液在嘴唇间拉出了一条细长的银线。拿破仑和约瑟夫先是呆呆的注视了对方一会儿，然后他们爆发出一阵大笑，像小时候那样亲密的捶打对方。

卡诺在一旁看着他们纠缠的身体，心中生出几分异样的迷恋。年轻，富有活力，注定成为天之骄子的两个人。他们拥有比卡诺更甚的智慧，与令他迷恋的容颜。

啊，奇怪，我本不应对他们抱有这种感情，即使是肉体上的。他悲哀地想。

“Je suis amoureux, n'est-ce pas?” (我恋爱了，不是吗？)

约瑟夫爬到卡诺身上给了他一个晚安吻，然后滚到另一边安心躺下了。拿破仑就在他身体的另外一侧。今天发生的一切已经让卡诺无力思考，他环抱着法兰西的第一执政与科学界的明珠，咕哝一声“Je t’aime”后沉沉睡去。半梦半醒间似乎听到身侧有人回了一句：“anch'eiu ti tengu caru.”

\----------

星期一，卡诺睡眼朦胧的走进办公室，刚刚把文件夹放到桌上，就听到一个声音从背后传来。

“早啊，卡诺将军。”

卡诺感到自己的身体瞬间僵硬了。他转过身，看到拿破仑坐在哥哥的椅子上，笑意盈盈地看着他。

”上周和你度过的一天真是愉快啊，但是---”

拿破仑站起来，双手撑桌，俯视卡诺。

“---是时候做点正事了。”


End file.
